welp im stuck with you
by plushytrap
Summary: what would happen if the loud noise herd last night was not an 'it' but a person that dose not belong, and what would happen if UF Sans was stuck with 'him' ? undertale and underfell crossover.
1. Chapter 1 add a little blue

**I have edited this because a few aka the only people that have reviewed tell me I need to. That's ok, I thank you so much, yes I'm new. My problem is I have ideas I want to show but I'm disabled so it's really hard I'm half blind and schools hard but I thank you and I'll do my best to write better. I thank you and plz give me some new ideas. well here is the story.**

As Sans woke up he was back in the life of Underfell. The place of kill or be killed, also known as, hell. As he slowly got out of an unmade bed, he herd his brother calling his name from downstairs.

"Sans you little shit! Get up now or I swear I will!"

The last part of his sentence was muffled, as Sans slowly put on his cloth for the day, it wasn't much, red shirt, black gym shorts, red runners with yellow socks and a black hoodie with a fur lining.

Before walking out of the room he glanced at himself in a broken mirror, he hated himself, he was disgusting, useless and he always let his little brother down. Before he could wander on the subjects any longer, loud footsteps were herd coming up the stairs. Sans quickly turned to the door as it was kicked down by no other then his own brother, the great and terrible Papyrus.

"Sans I have no time for this go to your station now! I have matters to attend to. And if I find you slaking off!" Papyrus roared, as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up to eye level. Sans tried to move out of his grip, he knew it was pointless but he didn't want another broken arm. Papyrus' grip tightened, as sans grit his teeth to not scream. Papyrus soon let go, and Sans quickly teleported to his station.

As Sans popped back into existence, he rolled up his sleeve to see no scares or cracks but, Sans new it was close. Sans spent his shift sitting around trying not to fall asleep. He would try to knock on the door, but the old lady would tell him to go away. After his shift was over Sans walked back into town. It was a long walk but sans didn't care. After managing to sneak past doggo, there was a loud explosion out in the forest, there was no smoke but the ground shock making Sans fall face first in to the snow. after the eruption was over Sans pulled himself up to see everything normal and Doggo running around like he was insane.

After Sans found his bearings, he went to see what the noise was, no monster could make a noise loud enough to shake the whole underground. Sans teleported to a far out clearing, where he would go if he needed to blow off steam. And started to look around. Everything was the same tree, tree, snow-puff, tree and more trees. Sans was about to scream when he slipped down a large cliff that was very out of place.

Once Sans had reached the bottom, Sans rubbed his back, got up and looked around. It wasn't a cliff it was a creator, a massive one too. It was probably 20 m long and 7m deep, and right in the middle was a pile of scrap metal. As Sans slowly started to walk closer to it he noticed something moving. Under all the scrap there was something alive.

Sans waited for a moment, before removing some of the metal. Sans could see a slight glimpse of it through some holes but all there was, was blue, a deep blue, it was an odd and rare colour in the underground. And all it did was go up and down, now Sans was starting to panic just a little, as his left eye lit up a strong red colour. After removing move of the metal, it was a… skeleton curled up in a blue hoodie, black shorts, socks and slippers.

Sweat rolled down Sans' skull as tried to think of what to do. After a minute or two Sans knew there was only one thing to do, and he hated it. Sans picked up the other his and rested him on his shoulder and god he was heavy. Once the other skeleton was safely on Sans' back he teleported down to his basement, he grabbed some rope and tied the other skeleton arms and legs around a table leg. Sans knew he had to tell boss about this but it would be better to show his after all he probably won't believe it till he sees it.

 **And WA-pow there you all go a better story I think? Any way if there are gonna be better made it might take a day or two and I can't work on Tuesdays oh well PS I hate spell check never and I mean never trust it and its' no joke I'm blind in one eye. Well I wish you all a not terrible day at school/work and bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2 well shoot

**Edit**

 **Sorry this is a little out of time I was tired. Please give me ideas I'm a potato with stuffing for a brain. Help!**

As Sans teleported to his waterfall post, he took the moment to think. He knew he needed to tell Papyrus about this, other skeleton but where is he? 'Matters' didn't tell him what he was doing. Sans scold in his brain to think where his brother might be. Undyne, Alphys, maybe even Asgore.

Sans let out a loud sigh as he let his body relax to the surroundings. The calm mumbling of the echo flowers, the flowing water and the calm blue glow from the rocks.

"Alright Sans, get a hold of yourself. Last time boss had 'matters' he had to go to Undyne 's for training." Sans grinned 'well boss, I'm pretty smart for a nub skull' the thought to himself before teleporting behind the captain of the royal guard house.

There was yelling from the captain, and a wailing screech from whoever the pore monster was. Then there was a cracking noise, followed by a loud squish, Sans had a clear pitcher in his mind. But Sans had a burning voice inside telling him to look, so he shuffled around a corner to see a tall fish woman with her hair in a long red plat, a black shirt with a broken red heart tiered at the shoulders, long black tights and red long boots and gloves.

Undyne's foot was placed in a Temmies skull covered in blood. The pore monster slowly turning to dust, as the eye rolled to the back of their head. Sans felt sick, so sick he spun around the corner to through up a bit.

There was the sound of a spear being summoned, and Sans dear looked at what was happening. There was another squishing sound and before Sans had any time to think, the spear stabbed through the Temmies head, came flying beside him pegging into the rock wall. Sans couldn't do anything he was stuck there. Frozen it degust and fear, as he could hear her footsteps coming closer, and closer he could see her shadow lurking on the wall. Then they stopped but he could hear Undyne chuckling.

"Come out here right now **runt** before a fetch you!" she yelled as Sans flinched still stuck in place. A few second passed and then Undyne charged at Sans as he just stared at the Temmies head, thinking what Undyne would do to him, she wasn't much for a quick death, the head proved it. As Undyne turned the corner Sans saw her yellow and red eyes, glowing with rage. She summoned another spear glowing a strong blood red colour. Sans began to tremble and rattle as a grin grew on the fish woman face. Undyne raised a spear up and said one thing

"Game over." And she swung down on the skeleton, as Sans closed his eyes waiting for impact he noticed no pain. When sans open his eyes he was a red bone in the way. Undyne growled as she looked over her shoulder to see Papyrus standing in the way, with his arms crossed and staring right at Sans.

"RALLY SANS? I KNOW YOUR PATHIT BUT THIS IS JUST UNBLEVEABLE, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE YOU STATION!?" Papyrus yelled making his way by Undyne to be is brother only fear. Sans froze for a moment, forgetting himself as he started to stuttered.

"Um. Well… I ar…" Sans lowered his head he could tell Papyrus' patience was growing thin. Sans had a slight shock of memory as he shot his head up shocking Papyrus a bit.

"I-I found something you need to see! It's really important!" Sans yelled being the most serious he has ever been. Undyne soon butted in grabbing sans by the coiler and screaming in his face.

"What! Is it a human!?"

"w-what! N-no but." Sans pulled trying to get away. Undyne let go to scowled at him as she walked back behind, Papyrus and pulled the spear off the wall. Now Temmies head was completely dust now, as she held it to her side and walked away.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Papyrus yelled as he walked away after Undyne. Sans didn't know what to do so he teleported right in front of Papyrus.

"B-Boss please listen to me, you need to see this!" Papyrus froze in though, till he sighed.

"Fine But this better be important or Sans I swear I will make your death slow!" Sans felt a small smile on his face as Papyrus put his hand and sans' shoulder as he teleported down to the basement to see the other skeleton still passed out and tied up

 ***Sigh* now that's updated lets go back to the story and sorry for not updating I had a science test but I'm back! And please don't be afraid to give me ideas for the story and some ideas for new ones and with that said goooooooooood byyyyyyyyyye!**

 ***jumps out the window into a trash can ladled help***


	3. Chapter 3 a little tied up

**Yay chapter three took a while but it's hear and I've got a slight idea on what's goanna happen so with said lets red.**

As Sans and Papyrus teleport down to the basement. Papyrus walked in front of Sans, looking around the lab of sorts.

"Sans where the fuck are we?!" Papyrus yelled into the small monsters face. Sans felt sweat roll down his skull.

"Um… Our basement..." Sans replied with a sheepish grin. Papyrus growled and narrowed his eye

"So! Why am I hear it better be more important than this!" Papyrus yelled tapping his foot in the ground. Sans jumped realising his brother's impatience, and rushed over to a blue lump and bending down to see if he was awake. After a moment of silence Sans lifted to blue lumps face.

Papyrus' eyes open wide and his jaw dropped. After a second Papyrus came back to reality.

"Sans where did you find them?" he asked walking close to Sans till he loomed above him. Sans stuttered for a moment before answering the question.

"Um well I um… I found him in the forest, in a curator covered in metal… I knew I had to tell you s-so I tied him up s-so h-he wouldn't get away and well I are…" Sans finished looking down at the ground.

Papyrus though for a moment. 'I couldn't kill this 'other' skeleton but we don't know if we can trust him.' Once Papyrus came to a conclusion he pushed his brother aside and untied the ropes.

"B-boss? What are y-you doing?" Sans asked looking up at his brother.

"Taking him inside! He needs to have a magic transfer so he can wake, up!" Papyrus yelled as he put the skeleton over his shoulder and walked out the door. Sans soon followed closing the door and chasing after his brother.

Once Sans entered the house he saw his brother in the kitchen with the other skeleton on the couch. As Sans walked over to the other skeleton, he looked at the others face lost in thought. 'Where did he come from? Why does he look like me? Why dose boss care so much about his health?' these questions were dancing through his brain, till Papyrus pushed him aside with a bowl of soup. Sans just watched as Papyrus sat the other skeleton up and made him slowly drink the soup there was a moment of silence till the noise of hp being restored filled the room, as the other skeleton still slept.

Papyrus stood up and walked to the door and looked at Sans one more time.

"Sans I want you to lock them in the torcher chamber and check on them every few hours inform me if they wake up!" Papyrus yelled as he marched out the door. Sans sighed looking at the other him again. Sans shock his head and lighted the other skeleton over his shoulder, and 'yes of course the fucker is still heavy.' Once the skeleton was over Sans' shoulder he teleported down into the shed and laid the skeleton down on a chair. Sans looked around the room to see death traps, spikes and flamethrowers.

But only one thing got Sans' attention a small rack that had coilers, special coilers. They have the ability to drain a monster of their magic, so they can't attack or in sans' case, teleport away. Sans walked over to the rack and got one of the smaller coilers and some rope that was nearby. Sans walked back to the other skeleton and put the coiler around the neck bones as the skeleton started to twitch a bit. Sans then tied each of the skeletons arms and legs down on the chair and did it tight. Once Sans felt the job was done he teleported to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mustard and teleported back to his waterfall station to relax.

As the day went on nothing really happen sans would check on the other skeleton every 20 minutes. But sans would just chill at his station dozing off only to shout back up, a normal day indeed.

Once Sans shift was over Papyrus came stomping towards his as he chilled at he's station a little bit longer.

"Sans inform me about the other skeleton" he yelled as he stood right out fount Sans' station.

"Um. Well… they haven't woken up j-just yet, but they were twitching when I put one of the magic coilers so… h-he not …dead?" Sans explained as sweat rolled down his skull. Papyrus hummed for a moment in thought as he looked down at sans who started to shake.

"Sigh very well get to your Hotlands post and keep checking on him got. It.?!" He asked in an angry tone as he stared down at Sans.

"y-yes b-b-boss" Sans said as he teleported to his Hotlands post. Again it was all the same check every 20 minutes and watch the small flame monsters make fun of his, the thing was Sans listen to every word.

"Hey poop head" one yelled Sans looked up to see a young vuliken standing out front of is station.

"Hmm? What do you want snot face?" Sans asked even though it was muffled as he laid his head on the counter of his station.

"Where's you ugly big brother huh? I bet I could beat you in a fight hear and now you wanna know why?" he asked as the others snickered behind him. Sans shrugged as he answered the questions honestly.

"Nah not really, why would I?" Sans asked as the vuliken started jumping up and down in rage.

"Because you're a stupide runt that shouldn't even be alive!" the vuliken yelled and a Pyorbe stepped if front

"Year get lost this is our turf and no one else and if you don't we will dust you!" he yelled in Sans face. Sans sighed he really didn't want this today, Sans soon turned all of their souls blue and sent them flying to his let as sans pulled a blue bone wall to stop them from coming back, and boy was that Sans' best choice all day.

 **Sigh there we go it's a bit longer than the others and Papy met with UT sans so now we are happy but don't worry I'll try update a bit more over next week. Please tell me how sans should act that's the only thing I need help with but ok I'm out of here.**


	4. Chapter 4 wakey wakey

**Alright chapter 4 here we go now we are getting into same fun stuff! but please give me a hand with some drama that's what fun about this right? Well either way here we are. Ps undertale Sans will be called blue.**

Undertale sans pov

All my bones hurt, all I saw was black. As I slowly gain conscious, my head was spinning, I had no clue where I am. The last thing I remember was testing out the machine that was meant to send me back in time. But from the looks of thing it did a little more than time travel.

As I looked around the room, I had a feeling of someone watching me but it was too dark to see any one. I tried to move and my bones felt like they were on fire even with a little flinch, but I could still tell I was tied up. I looked around the room one more time and it felt as if the presents was gone without a trace. I sighed as I used this time to relax and sleep.

Third person pov

Sans teleported in to the room to see the other skeleton waking up. Sans hid himself behind some of the items, hidden in the dark and watched. He hardly moved, he just looked around but when he tried he flinched and grit his teeth. At this Sans teleported to the house and pulled out his phone.

"REPORT!" Papyrus growled as there was some odd noise in the background.

"Um b-boss t-they have gained conscious b-but he seem a-as if he moves h-h-he might" but before sans could finish Papyrus spoke up.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO STUTTER AROUND YOU USLESS BAG OF BONES. ILL BE OVER IN A FEW MINUTES! I EXSPET TO BE WAITING OUTSIDE." Before sans could agree to the plan Papyrus hung up. Sans rubbed his temples, he really hated today. This new skeleton appearing out of nowhere, boss being slightly nice, it was too much.

Sans sighed and walked outside. He really hated his life but there was no point killing himself, he would just, come back. But on days like this (well not exactly) he loved to just sit down and watch the snow and trying to find the coolest snow flake, it was nice.

It felt like a second till Sans herd Papyrus screaming his name from down the street. Sans shock himself off from the snow and turned his attention to his brother.

"GODD YOUR HEAR! I didn't have to slap you awake like last time. Sans you must remember I have standers and everything much meat it if they don't-" As papyrus kept rambling Sans noticed the coolest snowflake sitting on Papyrus' red cape, and a really bland but sparkly on sitting on his shoulder. This brought up an old memory when they moved into Snowdin. Sans was only 15 and Papyrus was 12. Back when the underground was happy.

They had just finished unpacking and it had started to snow, being the kids they were they ran outside to play and the same snowflakes landed on their skulls. Sans smiled at the memory as he herd his baby-bones brothers' voice reputed in his head.

"Sans? Sans? Sans!? Sans!? SANS!" Sans snapped out of his old memory to see his brother screaming at his face pissed as ever.

"Heh sorry bro, I spaced out." Sans gave a small smile as Papyrus lowered his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"I was just too busy **star** gazing" Sans said with a wink. Papyrus growled as Sans felt pain on his skull, a lot of pain. Sans looked up to see a dent in the skull (nothing new.)

Sans sighed "alright well wanna go meat our little guest, he probably herd our little talk" Sans asked pointing a thumb over his shoulder as he shifted his weight on to one leg.

Papyrus growled but agreed as they slowly open the door to see their little prisoner half asleep, he didn't even notice them walk in. Papyrus took lead as Sans closed the door and watched from a far.

"Wake up!" Papyrus yelled in the other skeletons face that sans has now gifted him the name blue (well till he learns his name). As Blue woke up he seemed shocked to see Papyrus like In a happy way, but after a moment the happiness washed from his face.

For that split second Blue thought he saw his baby bro but then it washed over to a just plan creepy vision that just made him confused and a little shocked, this wasn't like Papyrus he was more the, jump out of the closet type.

Blue decided to ask. "Um Papyrus? W-what's going on?" Both Papyrus and Sans flinched, how the hell did he know who he was? I mean everyone knew Papyrus but he didn't seem the slightest bit scared.

Papyrus was filled with rage. "LISTEN HEAR FILTH! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR THERE WILL, BE PUNISHMENTS!" but the other didn't even pat en eye. Sans flinched at the others skeleton wits or stupidity, but Papyrus was impressed most monsters would either be terrified of dead.

Blue looked around the room one more time before asking "ar.. are you going to turn on the light it's kind of wired being tied up to a chair in a dark room."

A grin grew on the tied up skeletons face. "It's just too hard to **stand**." Sans tried hard to hid his laughter, he had never met another monster with his sense of humour it filled him with slight joy but still creped him out by the fact now the skeleton looked like him and acted like him. Sans herd Papyrus growl as he walked up to his and talked just loud enough for Sans to hear.

"Alright I have had it with him he's more annoying then you! Do what you want with him just don't kill him." Papyrus said in a hash tone meaning, death.

Sans nodded as Papyrus left out the door. Sans sighed as he looked over at Blue who was looking in his direction be it was clear he couldn't see him. When blue let down his guard as he relaxed and spoke.

"What is happening? Papyrus going emo or something?" was he talking to himself? Meh to his belief he was alone so that was fine.

"Sigh well I'm alone, I can at least get a nap before Papyrus comes back." Sans got the feeling that this was his time to appear.

"Heh your wrong there buddy" he says as he comes out from the dark the other instantly froze as the lights in his eye-sockets vanished in shock.

'Well this will be interesting' red thinks as he stares at the other.

 **Ohhh this is getting fun! What should happen to UT sans (blue)? This is kind of fun and I decided to add a bit of UF sans past.**

 **Ps please review everything helps even hate and remember I like fluff.**

 **(I wrote this on a bus so sorry there may be some spelling mistakes.**

 **And with that good bye: the one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	5. Chapter 5 welcome to hell

**Well here we go this took a while because I didn't know how it would play out, but I need some ideas for puns and I feel like I will regret asking that. But it's all for fun!**

Blue had no idea on what was happening with his brother, was talking to this guy, as he was watching his from the shadows? Creep. What was he even doing and why the hell does he look like me?

"What's wrong Blue, speechless?" asked Sans with a lazy mocking tone with made the other growl.

"Aw don't worry we will let you out, maybe." Sans said and a smile grew on his face.

"What, do you want?" Blue asked his voice becoming weak.

"Some answers." Sans replied with a dull face. "Who are you and why are you hear" Sans asked turning his back to blue.

"And why should I tell you?" Blue asks, clearly not trusting Sans.

"Because, my boss said I can do anything I want with you, as long as I keep you alive. I think I'll use the bag full of needles, don't know what they do thou. Or! I could snap your bones; that works." Sans suggests as in his mind he flicks back on the too. Blue looked at him with cold eyes as he tried to hide his fear and rage.

"Sigh ok, the name is Sans the skeleton-" but before blue could continue Sans interrupted.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold the fucking phone, you said your name is Sans?" Sans asked almost yelling in his face.

"Well year now let me finish, so just take a **seat**." Blue said with a wink as Sans tried to hold in a little chuckle.

"I don't really remember what happen but I was working on a machine in the basement, I thought I had gotten it to work so I tried it out… on myself. Then everything went black. I know there are some patches I'm missing but that's most of the story. I at least know the machine was meant for time travel, but… I don't think I'm in the past and I hope not the future." Blue explained as the other listened as he pieced it together himself. Sans seemed happy with the answer it explained the scrap metal but there was one problem what was going to happen to him now?

Sans just thought to himself forgetting about the world around him, lost in his own thoughts. As the other was stuck in the uncomfortable silence, tied to a chair and can't move without a burning pain. After a moment Sans sighed and looked at the other with no sign of kindness but he still felt slight pity he always did for a monster in pain, but he's him?

"Can you move?" Sans asked looking at the other as he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for an answer.

"No, I'm tied to a chair what do you think?" Blue spat at the others face as Sans just looked at him with a pissed off face.

"You know what I mean." Sans stated as he controlled his anger.

"Year I know, but I'm still right; But to answer your Question, nope if I even move my phalanges I have a killing burn, why?" Blue asked raising an eye (it still hurt but better then looking dumb.)

"Because that means I've got to carry you back to the house and you are really fucking heavy." Sans retorted as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm big boned!" Blue yelled clearly a little pissed on being carried.

"Please, do I have to put tap over your mouth?" Sans asked with a growl as he found some tape off the side of the room. As Sans walked over to the tape blue just glared at him as sweat rolled down his skull.

"Come on man these no need to, mhp!" blue yelled as Sans put the tape right over his mouth as he tried to scream and struggle before he stopped through the unbearable pain.

"Heh, see isn't this so much easier?" Sans retorted as he untied Blue from the chair, he didn't dare to move and really who could blame him? As sans put the other on his back he walked out the door, he dint feel like teleporting and Blue just looks like a lump from fare away so no problem there.

Once Sans walked into the house he could tell Papyrus was cooking, and from the smell it was poisoned. Sans swallowed hard as the other muffled something, probably a complaint as Sans sat him down on the couch.

"h-hey b-boss… um I got some information from the prisoner, but he's needs proper rest so he will sleep in my bed is that?"

"Sans I don't care what you do with him, just get him out of here as soon as possible and if I find you asleep on the job that skeletons body rest on you, GOT IT?!" Papyrus yelled as he popped his head out of the kitchen just to give him a death glare. Sans just stood there for a moment stuck in total fear before nodding as fast as he could.

"Ye-year a-all right b-boss." Sans said fast as he Papyrus put his head back to the kitchen as he grumbled something under his breath. Sans let out a large sigh as he picked up Blue in a bridle style which he muffled another complaint about as he wriggled a bit, ignoring the pain.

Once the two got to Sans' room it was really empty, just a few socks on the floor, a closet, a mattress with a pillow and an old torn blanket. Sans let out a heave as he dropped Blue on the mattress as he winced in pain as he curled up a bit, it made sans chuckle. Blue muffled something under the tape.

"Heh? What was that?" Sans asked as he pulled off the tape.

"I. Huff. Hate you." Blue huffed out under his breath but loud enough to hear.

"Aw don't worry about it Blue, the feeling is material." Sans retorted as he open the closet to only a few sets of cloths but most were torn. As he scattered through the cloths Blue slowly wriggled on the bed but just to no over through flow his body in pain, but in the way of moving he managed to fall off the bed with a loud thump. Sans quickly turned around to see Blue on the floor gritting in pain.

"Really? I turn my head for a minute and your already falling out of bed!?" Sans yelled as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Alright if you're not gonna stay in bed you can stay on the floor…" Sans pulled out some rope from under some socks.

"All tied up."

 **Omg I am so sorry this took a while, as I said I was running low on ideas but! School ends in 2 weeks for me so more will be coming out in the near future.**

 **I feel like I need some sort of outro:**

 **Remember to like, review, if you like what you see follow and don't be afraid to PM me, aaaannnndddd good bye.**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	6. Chapter 6 sleepy heads

**Ok chapter 6 here we go, I got I fire of imagination so this might go longer then I thought. (Is that a good thing or a bad thing?)**

After some time Sans managed to tie up blue and lay him back on his bed, But after this whole day Sans was tried as fuck. As Sans walked down the stairs his brother must have caught sight of him because the next thing he knew was a red bone in the wall right above his head. This made Sans jump a bit as he almost tripped down the stairs but grasping the rail for support. Once sans reached the bottom of the stairs his brother was standing near the couch clearly waiting for him but his intentions were unknown.

"Um b-boss what are you?" Sans asked worried about the answer.

"You said you got some information on our prisoner correct!?" Papyrus asked as he almost spat in Sans face.

"Um year?"

"Well tell me!" Papyrus ordered

"Um well he's me f-from another timeline, and built a machine to try and to travel too different ones. He got stuck hear and doesn't have much memory of making or traveling. But I have the same machine so maybe I can get him home." Sans explained a little too quick for understanding but Papyrus was not stupid, if face caught every word.

"That lump in your bed is another you?" Papyrus asked going deep in thought.

"Y-year, I call him Blue."

"That's a pitiful name! But, suppose I can't call both of you Sans." Papyrus growled to himself. As Papyrus paced around the room Sans just stood there waiting for his next response, then papyrus muttered stuff that Sans could just hear.

"If he's Sans… might be stronger…better… he will be mine…" this horrified Sans as he slowly walked off back up to his room, Papyrus seemed to take no mind to his brother walking off so he let him be for now.

Once Sans had made it to his room he saw blue fast asleep on the bed with his arm tied behind his back. Sans sighed his brother was in another one of his thinking times in the lounge room so there was little chance of walking out the door, good thing he knew a shortcut.

As Sans teleported to the side ally of the fast food bar Grillby's, Sans walked around to the door as the windows had a soft orange glow. There was sounds of barking coming from greater dog and Doggo as the sounds of whimpering came from three other dogs, probably Dogamy, lesser dog and Dogeressa, but before they could go on much feather a loud voice butted in.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT, UP!" There was a strong colour of purple fumed in the window before lightly dimming back down to the light shade of orange. As sets of footsteps ran to the door Sans jumped to the side as the door flew open anS the door all the dogs ran out of the restraint at top speeds as there were the sounds of chuckling from inside.

Sans open the door to see a few people. A fish monster trash talking to the jukebox, the drunk bunny daydreaming and Grillby a purple flam monster who seemed really steamed about the dogs yapping at each other. When Sans walked down the opening to a seat up near the bar attender, Grillby instantly handed him a bottle of mustered. Sans smiled at the offer and took it with no shame as he took a large swig. And a few bottles later Sans realised the time.

"Eh… hic… srry gillbie… I… otter…head home…or boss will kill hic…me" Sans said as he pushed himself off his chair to slowly totter out the door. Grillby couldn't help but smile at the monster as he left, he had to put up with so much he can still hold a broken smile.

Once sans walked out of the building he walked around to the ally and teleported back to his room. Sans looked over his shoulder to see blue still sleeping like a baby, he must really be another him to sleep for this long. Sans took off his hoddie and laid it other himself as he leaned agents the wall and he to drifted off into slumber.

The next thing Sans new he was in Snowdin forest and two skeletons were making a snowmen one skeleton looked like Blue and the other looked like his baby brother but not? He was wearing a white battle body and a red scarf but the one thing that almost made Sans cry, was he was smiling, he was happy. Sans had never seen that smile on his brother for years. Sans watched as the dream played out, Papyrus was Building a snow version of himself, while blue as sleeping on a lump of snow with his name drawn on it with a red marker.

Then it flashed away to papyrus standing in a snowstorm with a human with a blue and purple striped sweater and a toy knife as they were covered in dust. Papyrus started talking but no words came out. The human took a step forwards Papyrus held his arms out in the sign of a hug. What happen next made Sans snap the Human to sliced the chest plate as Papyrus' body turned to dust his head survived long enough to say some last words before his head soon turned to dust and the human kept walking. Blue soon teleported to the pile of dust to pull out his red scarf as he wrapped it around his neck he and a strong blue eye flaring.

The room suddenly changed to judgement hall as blue was standing in the middle and the human walked into the corridor with a twisted smile on their face that sent a chill down his spine. Now for some reason Sans could faintly hear Blue talking.

"How many times has it been 20, 30 maybe even 40? Well you already know how it goes, so let's skip to the point." Before Sans knew it there were rows of bones and gaster blaster everywhere and the human dogged them all with skill and grace. Each time they tried to lay a hit on Blue he would just teleport to the side. Hit, doge hit, hit, doge. The pattern would go on and on and Blue was clearly getting tired but the look on his face told Sans he was far on giving up, he's eye glowed a strong blue and his face was stern. He was determined.

Then in a flash of an eye the cycle stopped, as a large gash went down Blues stomach and blood seeped out. Blue said something before getting up and leaving. The last words echoed through Sans' mind.

"Welp, I'm going to Grillby… Papyrus? Do you want anything..?" then Blue turned to dust.

The next Sans could see was darkness nothing else. As he thought about what he saw, as the last word repeated in his head, over and over…and…o v e r.

 **Well there we go I did most of this in school but I'm sorry if that Sans fight wasn't the one for you, I will make some more I've got a good idea for what I can do so thanks j.j. Norris and Slender's wired sister for the ideas. And with that good bye.**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	7. Chapter 7 around the neighborhood

**All right chapter 7, and 3 week till Christmas. So with that fact said lets go.**

As Sans stood there in the dark world of his dreams new words echoed around the back void.

"Hey...edgy me…wake up… your bro is calling you…" then with the last words, the world of black crippled away into white nothingness. After a few seconds Sans was wake and squinting from the sudden light.

"Hey good to see your alive, now mind answering your brother it's hard to sleep when he's screaming our name." Sans looked up to Blue looking down at him with a very irritated look. Sans was gonna say a smart ass response but before a word could escape his mouth his brother butted in with his yelling (again, nothing new.)

"Sans get your lazy ass down hear and bring the prisoner!" Papyrus yelled as the sound of stomping was heard from down stairs. Sans looked at blues face to see him in slight dis comfort as he shuffled his arm around behind his back.

"What? Do you want to be untied?" Sans asked as he got up and put his jacket back on.

"Well maybe, I might heal better without my arms tied around behind my back almost to the point of dislocation, but I guess that's just a thought." Blue said as he shrugged off Sans' tease. Sans grumbled under his breath as he stood next to the bed right near blue, as he picked him up in a bridle style.

"h-hey what are you doing!?" Blue yelled as his face went I light shad of blue.

"Please it's the easiest way to carry you, so shut your yap." Sans retorted as he walked out of his room to see his brother pacing near the couch. Once Sans started to walk down the stairs his brother took site of the two as he waited for them to reach the bottom.

"It's about time!" Papyrus yelled at Sans, while blue watched the two brothers with a perk of interest.

"Heh s-sorry boss, Blue hear was being stubborn." Sans snitched.

"Hey!" blue snapped at Sans.

"I don't care of the excuse just come with me, it's our day off so let's do something productive, lets show 'blue' how we do things here!" Papyrus yelled as he made his way to the door with Sans following and blue who was interested but still scared.

Straight after they walked out the door Blue could see many thing that were different in compere to his world. For one everyone was wearing red and black and only some had yellow. The whole place was a hell lot dimmer and from the smell, there was a lot of dust in the air. And third of all everyone was either one edge or looked just plain evil, but the thing that mad Blue shiver was the fact it was all everyone he knows. From the wired armless monster kid, the bunny that runs the inn and all of the dogs from the guards that looked like they would rip each other's throats out.

Blue started to sink into his hoodie a bit as he started to feel more and more uncomfortable with a lot of eyes on him, and not the happy look he was used to.

"Where are we going?" Blue asked in a soft voice.

"Don't know, guess will find out." Sans said as he kept walking a few steps behind Papyrus. After a short walk the three of them hoped onto the river person's boat.

"Hotlands, and make it fast!" Papyrus yelled but the person in the clock payed no mind to him and sailed off to their next destination. After the long trip they made it the fiery landscape of Hotlands but to Blue it seemed like it was boiling hot, maybe another side effect of the dust?

Papyrus started to walk up to the lab and knock on the door with a loud bangs that had probably left a dent. As Sans followed behind and the river person took off. Wired sounds were heard, loud crashes of clutter, a monsters muffled scream, and an elevator. Wait a muffled scream? That thought sent some alarm bell in Blues brain that told him to stay a bit on edge.

As the door shot open I small yellow lizard in a red and black sweater, lab coat and odd glasses was at the door and clearly not in a good mood.

"What the hell do you want Papyrus, Sans and… wa?" Alphys asked as she looked over to Blue who gave her a lazy smile.

"Hm? Oh yes, this is Blue, he is from another timeline, but right now he is unable to fight and I wish to get him home as soon as possible." Papyrus explained as he walked in to the dark lab, with Sans following, much to Blues misery.

"Yeah" Sans continued.

"If he is another me we can't kill him because that might rip the fabric of space and time. 2nd thing is I have a machine in the basement that might help get Blue over hear get home, but its missing a few bits and pieces so may need to borrow some of your junk." Sans explained with eyes full on Alphys.

"Yes what Sans said, but I believe it would be wise if you did not inform the king," Papyrus Said as he gave Alphys a dirty look that did not go unseen by Sans and blue.

"So will that be a-all?" Alphys asked feeling a bit more uncomfortable.

"I might come over sometime later today to see if you have some parts, but yeah that should be it." Sans wrapped up.

Papyrus started to walk out the door as sans followed. Once they were outside Blue sighed in relief that he wasn't her next test subject or something.

"Hm what don't you like Alphys? that's too bad you will probably be meeting her again." Sans said as they walked down to the river person's port, as just down the river was the boat carrying the bunny that made cinnamon buns. Once she got off they got on Papyrus gave the next order.

"Waterfall!" Papyrus yelled as they started to ride off.

"Um b-boss why are g-going to Waterfall?" Sans asked as he looked up to his brother as Blue used this time to sleep a bit.

"We are going to get 'Blue' here a job."

Blue quickly shot up making Sans lose his grip with sent Blue landing face first to the ground and he winced in pain clearly trying not to scream.

"Hey that's why you don't struggle blue! But I think I might drop you more often." Sans said as he used his magic to pick Blue up and set him back in Sans' arms as the boat had finally came to a stop.

Once they all made their way off the boat the river person took sail once more as the three started to walk to one of the most feared monsters in the underground, captain Undyne.

"Um, I don't know if you have noticed, Papyrus but I'm not really good at the whole moving thing." Blue explained as they kept walking.

 **And there we go, I felt like that would be a good spot to finish off for this chapter and now I'm setting up some bits of plot and is there any other monsters you would like to see? Let me know. And with that said good bye.**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	8. Chapter 8 small talk

**Ok I can do it, 8 chapters in 2 months I'm most defiantly proud but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop. Not till I get bored but with all the ideas I've gotten that's a long way away.**

Once all three of them made it to captain Undyne's house, there was no one home.

"Alright, I'll find Undyne, you two stay here in case she comes back!" Papyrus yelled as Sans started to node then Papyrus left.

"Why do you let him push you around?" Blue asked as he looked over to where Papyrus left.

"Well he's a lot stronger than me, he could beat me to dust whenever he wants." Sans explained as he followed Blues stair.

"Come on we both know that's not true." Blue responds with a wink as he looked up to Sans.

"Yeah I guess you right. I guess it's because he's my baby bro, you know? And once when we were younger he played follow the leader. He leaded me to the darkest part of the forest. He wanted to go deeper but the snow was getting too deep to walk in, so I said 'no'. he yelled at me and I said no, it started to snow really hard and I had to grab him and teleport home. That was the day Papyrus realised I was a chicken, and he was stronger. So he became the alpha brother and me? Well I'm just his runt brother with only one hp." Sans explained as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wow man, that's dark." Blue said as he looked up to see the other without emotion. "Next question, why were you in my dream?" Blue asked.

"Wow, wow, wow that was your dream?" Sans looking down to the other.

"Yep, don't think I didn't notice you just watching me out in the open." Blue explained as he closed his eyes to relax.

"So is that what your Papyrus looks like?" Sans asked as the memory of Papyrus smiling took over his brain.

"Yeah, that was a dream of the most recent reset, a genocide run." Sans explained.

"Well when my kid came through the underground they did a pacific run. It took a lot of time for them to realise that they couldn't save us. So they left, with their yellow talking flower." Sans explained as if there was no difference to his life.

"Heh, well I guess you're the lucky ones." Blue said as he slowly drifted of to sleep. "hey one more thing if you're gonna keep call me Blue, can I call you Red?" Blue asked in his light sleep.

"Yeah, why not." Sa- Red said as he watched Blue drift off to sleep as he kept look out for Undyne.

As time went by Red had almost drifted to sleep himself, till his phone started ring. Blue mumbled in his sleep clearly wanting not wanting to get up as Red picked up the phone to read it was from Papyrus.

"Um hey b-boss any luck?" Red asked as he tried to balance Blue with one hand.

"Yes I found her, we are around that old turtles place. Get hear soon or I will snap all your ribs with my foot!" Papyrus yelled as he hung up alarming Red that he had lost his temper while looking for Undyne. Red looked down as he put his phone in his pocket.

"All right wake up Blue." Red said as he poked Blue with his now free hand. All Blue did was mumble something and went back to sleep. Red sighed he really wanted to do this, Red completely dropped Blue at his feet right in the mud As he shot awake but not moving it made Red laugh.

"Really I was asleep!" Blue yelled up two Red clearly pissed as his eye lights disappeared

"I could help it!" Red laughed as he too almost fell over.

"Ok, do you mind getting me out of the mud now!?" Blue growled as he spat out some mud.

"Ha, ha, ha! … a-alright!" Red wheezed as he lifted muddy Blue up with his magic and put him back into his arms in the bridle style as he teleported outside Gerson's shop. Papyrus and Undyne were screaming and shouting at each with the adding of attacks here and there. When Red walked up to the two with Blue covered in mud and starting to shiver the forces went on them.

"There you two are! Why is he covered in mud?!" Papyrus yelled stopping over to his brother bending down to his brothers high with Blue just sitting there just in the silence till Red explained.

"He tried to get out of my arms and, I dropped… him?" Red whispered the last part. Papyrus looked down too Blue with the same look.

"is this true?!" Blue looked straight into Papyrus eyes before looking up to Red who was starting sweat, Sans felt bad he did drop him and he was lying but after what he has to put up with Blue felt it was right to show mercy.

"Yeah I-I just panicked and he lost grip." Blue said as he tried to make excuse. Papyrus seemed to take it well as he grumbled as he went over to Undyne who just waited for their little chat to end.

"Now do you believe me that there are two Sans'?!" Papyrus asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on one leg as Undyne looked over his shoulder to see the two looking at her. Blue was creped out while Red was more just uncomfortable then scared.

Undyne jaw dropped for a moment, a grin grew on her face as determination glittered in her yellow eyes she stare at Blue. Before anyone knew it she had stolen Blue from Red as she held him from the hoodie in the air.

"Hey let me go!" Blue yelled as the position really hurt his neck to the point Blue felt like he was going to be decapitated. Red soon fell to the ground as his hand clamped around his neck as his breathing became thin and breaths weak and chocked, it just looked sad.

Papyrus looked over to Undyne as he grabbed Blue by the arm and yanked him out of her grasp. Soon Red breathing settled, but Undyne just stared at Papyrus dumb footed till she finally came back into reality.

"PAPYRUS WHAT WAS THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A ROYAL GARUD YOU NEVER! SHOW MERCY!" Undyne yelled as Red and Blue looked at her in fear, both knowing she was talking to them.

"I don't care if you kill my brother in any other time but I need him alive to get the blue lump home! Now will you give him a job!?" Papyrus asked as he was losing his temper.

"Ha! You think I'm gonna let another useless shrimp work on the royal guard!? The answer in NO Papyrus, deal with it" Undyne reassured as she walked or to do her patrols. Silence grew between the tree skeletons before Papyrus burst in rage.

"SANS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Papyrus yelled as he dropped Blue to make Red wince in pain again.

"I- I don't know I-it just I" Red tried to explained but was confused himself.

"I think I know." Blue butted in.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Papyrus yelled as he looked over to Blue who was laying sidewards in the mud but still being calm collective.

"Oh! I'm sorry so you don't want to know why when Undyne hurts me he feels it as well, but when he dropped me he showed no pain? Yeah guess that's fair." Blue responded sarcastically as he closed his eyes.

"Fine! What happen!?" Papyrus asked but it sounded more like an order.

 **Ooooo what's gonna happen!? I felt like this would be a good cliff hanger but this chapter is longer only by a bit BUT STILL! So I'm gonna need some more ideas for drama so leave some ideas by reviewing this story and PM me if you want. And with that said good bye!**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap**


	9. Chapter 9 colds and fights part 1

**This is a 2 part for the coming of chapter 10 this is more chapters of drama then plot, but it more for fun! And a little bonding with Papyrus and Blue, sorry if it bores you.**

As the tree sat there outside the old turtles shop Blue explained his theory on what happened.

"I think it has something to do with Red being me. Two Sans' can't life in the same timeline, and he was the first person to come in contacted with me right?" Blue asked looking over to Red who slowly nodded not knowing where Blue was going with this.

"Well maybe we somehow, made a telepathic connection but what I don't understand is why when he hurt me he felt no pain." Blue explained as struggled not to get mud in his mouth.

"Well if that's true it might be a hell lot harder to get you home." Red I'm plied as he picked himself off the ground.

"You're telling me." Blue retorted as he rolled his eyes. Red walked over to Blue air picked him off the ground and into his arms, Red spun around to his brother.

"Where to next boss?" Red asked as Blue just laid not caring where anywhere would be better than Undyne.

"HOME! TELEPORT US HOME!" Papyrus demanded as he put a killer grip on Red which went unnoticed by Blue, he was out of it. Red took a deep breath and in the blink of an eye they were home. Papyrus stormed off into his room and Red was not going to ask why.

Red looked down to Blue who still had his eyes closed as a light shade of blue glittered on his face. Red knew those signs it was the signs of a fever. Red walked up stairs and into his room as he untied Blue and laid him on his bed. Red brushed a hand on the others skull, it burned Reds hand to keep it on for more than a second. He was sick.

Red went downstairs and into the storage room under the stairs as he found the old medic kit. It had been years since one of them ever got sick, but Blue was a different story. Red sat the kit on the couch as he looked through the cobbered and fridge of his house. Nothing bland. Most humans if they got a fever they would have the flu or something. Same with skeletons but if they don't eat the right food they could through up, and It's not pretty.

Red sighed, he grabbed what he already had out and walked back up stairs. He slowly walked by Papyrus' room and peeked into his own, red was awake and panting like a dog as his face it up a light shade of blue. Red walked in and set up the stuff on the floor and got to work.

First he Red shoved the tonometer in Blues mouth 205.F, red was shocked that was high. Next he opened the medic kit and dug around till he found some pain killers. They don't sell many of these any more better make it count. He put the tablet in his hand as he shock Blue out of his trance. The other just looked at the medicine and rolled his head the other way.

"What? Don't you like medicine?" Red asked to the other as there was a little shake of the others head. "Yeah me either." Red explained before he looked at blue again. "But if you don't eat in my bro is not gonna be happy." Red explained as he rolled Blue over and shoved the tablet in the others mouth and put his hand other his mouth to stop Blue from spiting it out. Blue muffled a scream as he swallowed. Once he did Red removed his hand.

"See that wasn't too hard, was it?" Red asked as he handed Blue a glass of water. Blue quickly grabbed the glass and chugged it down. After a moment Blue had finished but he was still slush it the face and was panting a bit.

"You had to huff drop me in the mud, didn't you?" Blue asked as he sunk into Reds bed.

"Sorry for your unexpected sickness, you know boss will still train you even if your legs are broken. You ant getting out of it." Red explained as he pulled out a small bowl.

"Just wait hear I'll be back in a moment." Red said as he left the room with the bowl. Red walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He went to the sink and filled the bowl with cold water. He grabbed a cloth as he walked up stairs swiftly but steadily not to spill water, or Papyrus was gonna kill him.

Red went back up stairs and into his room, Blue was fast asleep. It was a good think to it made everything else a lot easier. Red socked the cloth in the cold water as he folded it up and laid it on Blues head.

Red pulled one of Blues hands from out of the bed and around his wrists were scratches, they weren't bad that was a good sign. Red sighed he knew this would be the best time to check on the machine down in the basement. So red made his way to the basement. He looked through some old and some new notes. The looked at the machine and the blue prints for hours he took notes on what he needed, what could be replaced and what could be scraped. It brought an old joy he hadn't felt in agrees that joy was determination.

Blue was asleep in bed he was in the middle of a dream he didn't remember, but was a common dream itself. He was in a lab with a tall skeleton with a scar on both eyes, but this time he looked different. He wore a red sweater and he looked a lot more menacing with sharp teeth, if Blue could guess this was reds version of W.D. Gaster. But as he followed him down the halls where there normally was Beds for Alphys… tests, was monsters chained down to lab chairs as they screamed for help. They had an AV connected to them with a red glowing liquid seeping into them. On the pack it read determination.

Blue kept walking, he didn't want to think about that right now. He was led into a room filled with scientist including Alphys. They all looked like ones from his dream but different. They clearly had said something to Blue but no words left their mouths but mumbles.

"Here come the skeleton with one hp." One said.

"I bet he would be easy to kill." Said another.

"I don't know someone with one hp wouldn't be so cocky there might be a catch." Said the third. Gaster yelled something out to them and they all left as Gaster looked over to Blue as his mouth moved to say his real name but a different voice took over.

"Blue, blue! BLUE, BLUE!" Blue shot awake as he felt a sudden pain in his head as he started to feel hot, really hot he almost started to pant again. Blue looked up to see Papyrus was towering over him with a death glare.

"Good you're awake. You're a Sans Teleport to the basement and get my brother, tell him we are going training." Papyrus growled in Blues face. Blue was too tired to complain, he just wanted to get it over with so he could sleep. Blue sat there for a moment gathering energy, it was harder than it look especially when you're sick. After a good 30 second Papyrus was going to yell again till Blue poofed away.

Red was minding his own business till a loud crash woke him from his train of thought. The noise made Red jump into a fighting stance on pure instinct, as he looked around the small room to see nothing but a blue lump in the pile of his scraped parts. (I wonder where we have seen that?) Red sighed even he knew it was a bad idea to teleport when you're sick, your aim can go miles off, guess blue was lucky.

"BLUE! What are you doing here!?" Red yelled as he stomped over to the clutter on the floor. There was a moment of silence before Blue answered.

"Something…training I think? Papyrus, me tell you." Blue explained his mind must have been scrambled or something because it took a moment to realise what he was saying.

"Wait, papyrus wants to train it's like" red looked over his shoulder to a clock it showed 8:35PM "8:35 a night it's just gonna get you worse!" Red yelled but it was clear Blue was out of it. Red sighed as he reached over to grab blue and teleport into the house. He was scared after years Red was gonna have to say 'no'.

 **And there you go I was really excited to write this one I have always wanted to write a sick fic for Sans the skeleton and now my life is complete till I find a new wired goal for life. So see you in part 2.**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap**


	10. Chapter 10 colds and fights part 2

**This is it chapter 10, and part 2 of the story I left it on that note for a little tease but now I'm back. So let' see red and blues suffering.**

Once Red got inside Blue clamped his hands on his a as he gritted his teeth, well he was moving more. As red waited for the others pain to calm he looked around his dark and crippled house. It wasn't messy just dark, in a spooky way. Right as Red turned 180` he saw Papyrus tapping his foot near the door.

"Finally it took you two long enough. Will you quit carrying him around? his not a baby bones!" Papyrus yelled as Red gulped down his fear.

"No" he whispered under his breath.

"Hm? What was that!?" Papyrus asked as all Red felt was fear and the heat from Blue.

"I said no Papyrus." It had been years since he had called his brother by his name. Before Papyrus could say a word Red continued. "I don't care what you do to me but right now Blues burning up and he's still in incredible pain, He can't walk, he can't fight." Red said as he laid Blue on the couch and looked up to Papyrus, his face was red with rage.

Before Red could react two bones went flying at him and pined him on the both of his poms on the wall. Red gritted his teeth as Blue whimpered in his sleep as his hands began to shake in pain. Papyrus tore off Reds hoodie as now he was wearing a red shirt and shorts as his slippers had slipped off on impact.

Papyrus grabbed Red by the funny bone as he let out a gasp for air. Blue was on the couch but he was shaking intensely. There was only one thing that could make Red feel the slightest bit confident. Papyrus couldn't kill him, if he did blue would die too and that might just break reality.

Papyrus' grip tightened even more, which made Red growl in pain as Blue started to take short sharp breaths. This did not go unnoticed as Papyrus made the slightest flinch. Most called that weakness but Red called that a chance out.

Crack

That noise echo through the room as Red started to taste defeat, he lowered his head as Papyrus smiled an evil grin.

"You never say no to me Sans, not after that day! Now you will stay hear till you learn your lesson! As for blue, he and I will be training." Papyrus said as he walked over the couch and picked blue up as he walked out the door, the sound of a click echoed through the house as the world dimed before him.

Red looked up for some reason big red tears grew in his eyes. Why, why was he so useless? He had been told that since Gaster died and Papyrus got into the royal guard. He never liked it but it was true, it was so true. The one time he started to get along with someone he almost got them kill, they got sick. Maybe he was really just a stick in the mud.

Those last words lead Red into a deep slumber as he tried to think back to when he was happy. But it never happen. Red was in darkness and he didn't mind, he just curled into a ball and waited to wake up by his brother. But it never happen. Then a light appeared in front of him. It slowly grew as it showed his Snowdin forest and Papyrus was one or two meters away. Bones flew at the screen. Red knew this attack it was the first attack he ever taught Papyrus.

The screen waddled away from the attack as it went blurry. A blob of red came closer as the camera and Red felt a burning pain in his stomach that felt too familiar. The pieces almost instantly fell into place. He was somehow in blues mind or at least he was seeing through his eyes. This was too wired.

Blue got up but everything was a blur as the attacks continued Blue only missed a few As Red felt his strength draining, was my energy his HP? Red asked himself as he started to feel weak, his head felt light, his bones were like jelly and his mind went numb. Then everything disappeared and he was in black again.

It stayed like that for a good 10 minutes till a sharp pain grew on his right cheek as the black quickly flashed into light. Papyrus was in front of him covered in snow, but no dust. Red looked over His shoulder to see Blue half on the couch with snow on him everywhere as where he laid was starting to get damp.

"Good you're up, take care of that lump we are getting him home by next week or his gone!" Papyrus yelled as the bones on Reds hands disappeared into nothingness. The pain was still fully there but it was a bit numbed. Papyrus soon stomped up stairs slamming his door so hard the house shock.

Red drew his attention to Blue who was lying half on the bed thanks to his brothers miss-care. Red walked over to him a checked his stats.

SANS (BLUE)

ATK 1

DEF 1

HP 0.4/1

Too sick to fight.

Red was quite shocked he had all ones it was clear the other needed food.

Red teleported outside a small food shop all the way in the capital NEW HOME. As he walked in there were only two people in the shop witch was good, he didn't want any attention drawn to him because of his brother. He looked around the shop as fast but casual as he could manage. He soon came around to the instant food ail, there were noodles, soup, pasta, burgers and pizza.

If Red had learned anything while shopping, it was always go for the back of the shelf. It was normally were all the off food is but there is less chance of poisoning. So Red dug around in the back of the soup rake and found one that was going to be out of date in a week and instant soup mostly lasted years.

Red being too lazy to pay, found a patch were no camera could see him and Teleported all the way back to Snowdin. In his nice, warm house with an almost dead skeleton on the couch.

Red walked into the kitchen and put the soup on to cook. While it were cooking he walked out of the kitchen and to the living room to attention to Blue. He sat him up on the couch in a good position and walked upstairs to get the rest of the stuff he needed.

Once he made it down stairs with all of the stuff being lifted by magic, the sweet smell of soup filled the house. Red laid all the stuff down near the couch before attending to the kitchen. He set to soup off the stove as he stirred it slowly. It was tomato soup, he never really liked tomatoes but maybe Blue was different. Once it had cooled a bit he got out a bowl and pored it ¾ full, and got out an old spoon. Once Red walked into the room with the soup Blue seemed to spring to life once the smell hit he noise sockets.

"w-what happen?" Blue asked he wiped sweat from his skull.

"You're sick numb skull, and my boss still made you do training while I was pinned to a wall. Duh." Red explained like it was the most normal thing to happen all day.

"Right... Well what's that?" Blue asked licking his lips as he stared at the bowl still in Reds hands.

"Tomato soup. And you better eat it because I'm not going all the way to NEW HOME again got it?" Red asked as he lit his Red eye.

"Yeah, yeah I got it just please just give it to me I'm starving." Blue complained as he started to drool.

"Alright can you take it?" Red asked as he looked down to the other who tried to lift his arms which only got an inch off the couch effort laying back down.

"Nope." Blue answered plainly. Red groaned he really didn't want to feed this guy like a baby bones and he had other thing to do. So with his magic he started to feed Blue as he washed out the water in the plastic bowl and he socked the cloth once again. he laid it on Blues head he flinched as he almost spat out a mouthful of soup thanks to the cold. After a while Blue had drank the whole bowl and was now just lying in bed resting.

"Do you wanna sleep hear or back up in my room." Red asked as he packed up the bowl.

"Meh I can sleep anywhere so, I'm fine hear." Blue explained as Red walked into the kitchen and sat the bowl in the sink, he would clean it tomorrow. Red went back to the storage under the stairs as he found an itchy old blanket, it would have to do.

"Ok, your sleeping hear but you can't stay in that.' Red pointed to Blues cloths. "1 no one will take you latterly and 2 you're socked." Red explained as he lifted Blue in the air and laid the blanket on the couch for when they got back.

Red walked up stairs as blue didn't bother protesting which made Reds job a lot easier. Once they made it to Reds room Blue just relaxed on the bed while Red looked for something that wasn't torn. After a minute or two he got out his pj's, Red hadn't worn them in years because of Papyrus' wake up calls, and the many nights Red would forget to change. They weren't much just long black baggy pants and a short sleeve red shirt made from a soft cheap fabric.

Red chucked them over to Blue who groaned, clearly not wanting to move.

"I'm not dressing you, just to it yourself you lazy ass." Red complained as he walked out the door for the other to change.

After a good ten minutes there was a call for red to come back in. Once the skeleton made it into his own room Blue was sitting on the bed in the black pants but struggling to get the shirt on.

"You can't do anything can you?" Red asked as he walked over to the other skeleton and pulled off the shirt to start from scratch.

"Well I get the name 'laziest monster in the underground' for a reason." Blue explained as he put his arms up, it was clear the food was kicking in.

"Guess that makes two of us." Red joked as he started to pull the shit over Blue.

"Two shay." Blue joked as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. Red smiled he hadn't got along with someone in years.

"Alright let's get to bed because I'm beat." Red explained as he picked blue with his magic.

"Ok but I better wan you I'm so good at it I can do it with my eyes closed." Blue joked as Red couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah but remember in a person of interest." Red joked as they walked out the door

"Wow someone with the same bad humour." Blue winked as he covered his mouth to not laugh.

"Well I guess two great minds must think alike." Red said as he walked down stairs.

"Well true that, so any idea what's happening tomorrow?" Blue asked as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"No clue." Red answered as he pulled open the blanket as he laid Blue down, almost in an instant Blue fell asleep. Red smiled it was nice to have someone talk to even if he had to be pinned to a wall to keep him. Red walked back up stairs and grabbed Blues cloths and slapped them in the wash thanks to all the mud. As he now laid on his bed and let his thoughts carry him away.

 **I did it 2000 words! And I did it when I was sick I get a shiny medal for this! But now blues getting better and red and blue are becoming better friends. I'm thinking of starting a new story so I may not be up dating for a bit unless I scrap the idea.**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap**


	11. Chapter 11 team work

**Ok chapter 11 I got a really good idea from a friend for this chapter so I had to write it out. This will be a fluff chapter because I'm a nerd and the person knows who they are.**

Red awoke to a creak of his door, he winced as the light his eyes but still sat up and looked around. His door was open and a note sat at the end of his bed. Red tilted his head as he stared at the note for a moment. Papyrus never leaves a note in the morning he would just scream the information at you and leave, yep that's Papyrus.

Red shuffled up the bed to the note and leant over to grab it. It was written in the Papyrus font, his brother's iconic font (reason clear) and was fairly short. 'Well it's clearly a death threat' echoed through his mind.

' _SANS WHEN YOU GET THIS I WILL BE AT WORK YOUR ALARM WENT OFF BECAUSE I SET IT LAZY ASS.'_ Right as Red read that sentence his alarm when off scaring the skeleton out of bed. But he kept reading.

' _YOU ARE TO WATCH SO BLUE DOSE NOT ESCAPE BUT TEACH THE FUCKER TO WALK ALREAD! HIS ARM ALMOST TRIPED ME OVER._

 _THE GREAT AND TERRIBAL PAPYRUS'_

Red was confused, why would he have to watch over blue? He was like a brother to him now, even though he won't admit it. Red wiped his still tired eyes as turned off his alarm and walked out the door. He tottered down the stairs, when he put his attention on Blue. Half of his body had fallen off the couch the blanket was on the floor and his left arm was laid out, clearly what Papyrus was talking about.

He walked over to the other and kneeled down he laid a hand over his skull. He was cold like a normal, healthy skeleton so that meant his fever was gone. Feeling proud he lifted the other skeleton back on the couch and but the blanket back over him as he walked into the kitchen too clean-up. He washed the soup bowl as he used his magic to pack up all the medical stuff back into the closet. He really didn't want to cook today but he wasn't allowed to leave the house.

Red let out a groan this is why it's bad to be lazy apparently, he could last days without food, blue? Well who knows. As he was in thought a shuffling sound awoke him. He walked out of the kitchen to see blue shifting his shoulders as he tried to stay asleep. Red walked over to him nudging the side of his head.

"Come on you can't sit in bed all day." Red complained as Blue open his eyes and his grin grew.

"Aw why not?" he asked as he looked at red as he cuddled himself in the blanket. Red grabbed the edge of the blanket as he pulled as hard as he could, causing Blue to be spun out of bed and land on the ground at Reds feet.

"That's why." Red answered smugly as Blue still yelped.

"Come on see if you can get up." Red said as he held out a hand for the other to take. Blue took it as with shaky knees as he struggled to keep balance. Once red let go of his hand he started to get more and more unbalanced till he fell back onto the couch. Blue took some long heave breaths as he just sat on the couch, clearly not wanting to try again.

"Alright then we will try later but your cloths are still in the wash so I'll see if there is something you can were." Red explained as he teleported to his room. He didn't want to make blue look like him but he's not staying in pj's all day. After some digging he found an old shirt it was entirely red with three yellow strips along the stomach. And after more of a hunt he found some long black pants torn as the knees but the right size.

Feeling satisfied he picked up the cloths and walked down stairs. Looking at over the railing he was Blue who had tried to walk again, using the couch arm for support but was failing miserably. Once Red got to the bottom of the stair clearly not wanting to ruin the fun of seeing Blue suffer, he just stood there at the bottom of the stairs waiting till the other asked for help. After a minute or two Blue gave into the tremendous amount pain and sat back down, red smiled as he walked over and dropped down next to the other skeleton and handed him the cloths.

"So you still hurt huh? Get over it will ya?" Red asked not wanting to teach Blue how to walk again.

"Hey, if you travelled through space and time you wouldn't be walking earthier." Blue said covering his case, but Red couldn't help but chuckle which made Blue start too.

"Well true that." Red agreed as they both just laughed on the couch for a bit till red got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Blue started to get changed. Red looked around the in the cabinets for something to eat.

After some time he just made some tost that for once he didn't burn. He made 4 slices and slapped three on a plate as he had one in his mouth. He started to walk back into the room to see blue still shirtless. Red flushed a light shade of red but paid no mind as me walked in and sat the toast on the coffee table near an old book Papyrus reads a lot. As red took a big bite of his piece of tost he sat it down as he helped Blue with his shirt again. After the other skeleton had some cloths on he packed up the pj's and folded them up as Blue helped himself to two pieces of tost leveeing the rest to red.

After the two ate they watched MTT on TV blue explained how his MTT was a lot different than Reds, as they waited for their food to settle. They didn't have stomachs but if the too much physical activity after eat their body could start to reject it. The two enjoyed the others company for a bit till Red had a little idea.

"Hey? I know you lost your memory of the machine and all but maybe if you come to the basement with me it could I don't know, boost your memory?" Red asked as he took a snap at the last piece of toast. Blue thought for a moment till deciding on the idea.

"Ok why not? no harm in it right?" He asked as leaned back on the couch.

"Ok well I guess I'll have to carry you there." Red said as he started to get up.

"Oh no you are not carrying me." Blue complained as he tried to get up himself. Red just crossed his arms and watched the other try walk with his shaky knees. After a moment Blue started to fall forwards till he smacked on the ground. Red couldn't brawl in laughter as the other just growled. Red just kept laughing till he too fell on the ground which made Blue chuckle as he tried to pick himself up which he was now starting to do easy.

Once Red had calmed down he grabbed blues arm and teleported to the basement. Blue groaned still not used to someone teleporting him. Red just scoffed as he turned on the lights and sat blue in the chair. Blue smiled a little as he started to spin when red looked away. Blue just started to spin while red looked at the blueprints a bit.

After a good minute Blue started to get dizzy and stop and Red took this as a good time to ask as the slipped the blue prints in front of Blue. He looked at for a moment as he looked up to Red.

"anything?" He asked as he looked down to blue who just seemed lost.

"Not really, just a bad case of deja-vu." Blue said as he rubbed his temples.

"Well even if you don't remember anything you can still make yourself use full by handing me tools and being a second opinion I guess." Red said as he started to get to work. The two worked for a few hours, Blue handing tools while Red worked, but blue had the odd feeling that there was something he was forgetting. But he couldn't place what he just shrugged it off for now.

 **Ok I'll try and get one more update before Christmas and I'm feeling a lot better and a had to do charity work so I'm a bit tired but school is over for me.!**


	12. Chapter 12 sweat tears

**It's nearly Christmas! I'm in the Christmas spirit and so is Snowdin but Underfell it probably be Halloween! (Which was almost 2 months ago) so here we go! I have no clue what's gonna happen. I drank too much soft drink.**

As the two worked on the machine for a good hour, Blue drifted off into a deep slumber which Red was not surprised with but managed to just chuckle about as he let the other sleep. Red kept working on the machine he knew he was gonna have to visit Alphys today weather boss was willing to watch blue or not.

After another good ten to twenty minutes later, he started to wrap up what he was doing by cleaning up the piles and the work space which was more Blues drool the tools, as they were still placed fairly nicely. Once feel proud of his work space he turned out the lights and teleporting blue and himself out of there. Once back in the living room Red looked at his phone for the time it was becoming 12 now. Setting the other back on the couch he let out a sigh and walked outside, he just needed some time to think.

Once Red walked outside he got some looks from the others but the just ignored him it was just like as if blue never came. Red sat down on the step as he grabbed a stick sitting near him as he just let his mind run free. Asking questions and answering them himself as he scribbled in the snow. Getting bored Red just looked around town, there was nothing new. People fighting, people glaring at him lipping death threats and the one thing that's always funny, monster brat face planting in the snow. Red just chuckled as he closed his eyes as he let out a sigh as he snapped the stick in his hand rubbing out his scribbles and walking back inside.

When we walked back in Blue was still asleep as he had spread out his body a bit. Red stood there when a little Idea sprung in he's brain as he started to grin. Red walked up stair as into his room and grabbed a marked as he teleported back down stairs, as started to scribble on Blues skull. It became hard to contain laughter as he kept scribbling. After feeling satisfied in his piece of art, he walked back up stairs and threw the marker into his room as he teleported into the kitchen only to remember they had no food to eat.

Sighing he teleported to the lady who worked next to the inn as and started up his act. He put on a stone face and dug himself into his hoodie. As the made his red eye glow he walked up to the shop keeper.

"Well look what crawled out of a sewer pipe." The rabbit lady scoffed as she turned her attention to red who just growled at the insult.

"Look I don't care about your life, but just get me a 2 cinnamon buns so I can get out of this dump." Red growled as he formed a bone with one end pointed. The bunny lady started to sweat but remained calm as she grabbed to buns.

When she handed them to red he felt satisfied and left as he threw a small bag of gold at her. The lady caught it with ease as a grin of thankfulness grew on her face. She would never admit it but she liked Red, he put up with his brother and he sometimes pays a bit more then needed so she never poisoned to food hoping he might come back.

After Red got the food he walked back to his house ignoring all the looks. Most were death glares but others were of confusion of how he got from in his house to the shop without leaving and Red liked it like that. He had been doing it for years and he loved it, appearing and disappearing to places to trip people. Monsters refused to believe he can teleport because he was weak but that's what made just as much fun.

Once he got back to the house he got out one bun and ate it whole as he felt the magic flair inside him as he left the other for blue. He sat it down on the side table as walked up stairs to his room where he just laid on the bed for a bit as he drifted to sleep.

A buzz filled red ears as he tried to bury his head in his pillow, only to feel his leg agents something vibrating. Groaning he sat up and put his hand in his pocket to see Papyrus was calling, Panicking he quickly answered the phone.

"SANS! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU PICKED UP!" Papyrus yelled as Red still had the phone away from his skull.

"s-sorry boss I was just working" Red tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ILL BE HOME IN A HOUR SO YOU BETTER CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU LEFT!" Before red could respond Papyrus he hung up meaning work was hard and that meant hard night which means bad morning. Red sighed before he herd Blue yelling.

"Aw come on! RED!" Red couldn't help but grin as he walked out of his room and looked over the railing to see Blue had his left eye blue as some of his skull was smothered with marker as a moustache, dorky glasses and the words '# 1 most annoying monster on his skull'. Mentally Red died as he fell over laughing as blue just looked at him still not knowing what was on his face.

" o?" Blue asked in a dark voice but Red paid no mind as he just wailed in laughter as he started to roll on the floor. Blue narrowed his eyes before looking at the ground.

After a solid 3 minutes of laughing Blue wiped the marker off his face and Red started to calm down enough to look at him again. But when Red did blue seemed distance, he spaced out with a blank look on his face. He wasn't laugh, he wasn't growling, he wasn't even looking at Red. He just stared as the ground, emotionless which caught Red a little off guard.

"Hey you ok man it was just a prank I didn't even use permanent." Red asked as he got large gasps for air. Blue didn't even bat an eye as he just stared as the dusty carpet. Red new those signs, it was the same signs that something was on his mind. Red narrowed his eyes not liking being the one to give feelsy sort of stuff but for an alternate version of him it was worth a try.

Teleporting to the couch he sat down near Blue and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, is something up?" Blue stayed silent for a moment before he started hugging himself in the red shirt as Blue tear prickled the sides of his eye. 'Oh god a break down just what we need.' Red thought as he had no clue on how to react. Blue started to pull in on himself as he tucked himself into a ball while he's bones began to rattle. Red just watched as Blue just sat there not saying a word or moving a phangle.

"Blue what's wrong?" Red asked again but Blue just pulled himself in tighter clearly not want to talk, but Red did not want to deal with this any longer.

"Sans, what's wrong!?" He yelled as the other flinched at his real name being used. He un-balled himself slightly as he just looked at Red. His cheek bones were stained with tears as they streamed down his face with a tint of blue. The bags on his eyes really started to show as his mouth hooked in showing off small fang. But he finally spoke.

"I miss Paps, My paps. Your brother hating me really shows how much he needs me, and I'm not their! I wanna go home. I want my bed, I want my couch, I want my kitchen, I want my house, I want my universe, I WANT MY BROTHER!" it was their when Blue broke, he just sobbed into his hand as he curled up again. Red was frozen unknown on how to act, Blue was normally a calm guy but he just, snapped out of nowhere, and he had no clue on how to calm him.

Red stopped and thought for a moment on that one dream he shared with blue. His brother was calm and cheerful so how would he south his brother? Red sighed not liking the answer, he just rubbed Blues back so he could let it all out as he said a few sentences to help calm the skeleton.

"Sh... its ok you will get him back. Everything will be fine. Don't worry just a few days it will all be ok."

After a good half an hour Blue finally passed out letting Red carry his upstairs to his bed room. He laid to Skeleton in the bed as he still sobbed in his sleep. Once he was finally in bed Red walked out and closed the door quietly and walked down stairs to start cleaning while he began to think on what to do when Blue wakes up.

'Would it be safe to leave him to go to Alphys when he was in this condition?' He asked himself

 ***stairs at computer* quite mocking me with YouTube! Heh sorry I would have done more but I went flat. Sorry if this is a little dark but from all the Underfell fics I have read Sans always breaks down so I switched it up! But I'm sorry Blue! I feel terrible! Have a very merry Christmas!**

 **From the hyper reindeer:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	13. Chapter 13 wd Ass-ter

**I have nothing to say hear read the bottom for important stuff!**

As Red managed to clean up any crumbs and dry the wet couch he put the cleaning supplies away and heaved a loud sigh. It was on a matter of minutes till Papyrus got home so he may as well check and See if Blue was stable again. He walked up stairs feel a bit magically drained and open the door as quietly as he could. Blue had curled himself up in a cocoon of blankets as his breaths were still hitched but his rattling seemed to calm.

Letting out a sigh of relief he walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Blue and looked at him for a moment, he was sleeping like a rock. 'Guess re really is the laziest monster in the underground' red thought to his self as he looked out the window above Blues head. The binds were wide open, the wind was getting hard and snow blew rough but if Red knew anything about his brother, it was he was determined to get things done. Looking at blue one more time, tears were still dripping down his skull now at a much slower rate but pillow stained in tears. Red sighed and pulled his window blinds down as the room was almost completely black.

Not wanting to walk blind, Red lit up his left which glowed a bright candy red. It lit up the whole room giving off a creepy feel that red just shrugged off. Walking out of the room he closed the door and his eye lights returned. He walked down stairs and turned the TV on as he waited for Papyrus to get home. MTT was as boring as ever but it was all the underground had and her cooking show wasn't that bad as normal witch made Red smile a little. As the show started to finish a click was herd from the door when Red turned his attention to the door Papyrus literally kicked the door down, but not at full force to break the hinges. The last thing they needed was another sick skeleton.

"SANS WHERE THE FU" Papyrus yelled before realising he was on the couch.

"W-what's u-up boss?" Red asked as fear overcame him as his brother towered over his small figure.

"HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TILL YOU CAN SEND THE BLUE FREAK HOME?!" Papyrus asked as he slammed the door closed and stomped over to his brother.

"I-I don't know the exact time it will be done but, if I can get the stuff from Alphys today and with Blue helping, keeping in mind I'm not working." Red started to mutter to himself as he got out his fingers to start to count as Papyrus grew inpatient.

"HOW LONG!?" Papyrus screamed at Reds face so loud he fell over frighted. Welp Blue must be dead to sleep through all this.

"T-ten to t-twenty days at least I won't be able to do it in a week! it's impossible!" Red yelled in fear as he pulled himself away from his brother to the other side of the couch as he pulled his arms over his head to protect his skull. Red could feel the anger radiating of Papyrus, but it was clear he was trying to keep his cool.

"Then you better get to work won't you?" Papyrus growled in an uninspected quite voice. Red flinched at the word as Papyrus started to walk upstairs. "I will allow you to get the items off Alphys now but if Blue bothers me don't be surprised if he's dead." Papyrus threatened as he got to the top of his stairs and into his room as he smashed the door closed, which made the house shake.

Heaving a sigh Red lowered his arms and went lip for a moment as he let his nerves settle. Well Papyrus didn't kill him, today was his lucky day!

Red teleported up outside his room and peeped in, Blue was fast asleep just a bit reckless as he sifted side slowly trying to get comfy. Red walked in quietly and grabbed the marker off the floor. Blue was asleep in a mime like position with one hand over his head and the other right next to him as they both sat over the blanket. Red started to wright a note on blues hand quickly before he left.

Red went to the basement and grabbed a small note book before he teleported outside Hotlands, not wanting to deal with Snowdin's cold weather. He walked in as he noticed the vuliken and Pyorbe playing on his station. As he walked by he used his magic to send the two fly as they let out a scream of terror which just made Red laugh.

As he walked up to the lab the door flung open to see Alphys waiting on her chair sitting with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" Alphys asked in a cocky tone as her foot started to tap.

"Huh, I would think you would know with all of you cameras about." Red joked while shrugging.

"What do you need?" Alphys growled her brow narrowing. Red threw the note book over to her the page already marked.

"I'm too lazy to remember so I had to write it down." Red explained watch closely on which page Alphys had open. Alphys flicked through the pages, most of it was written in wired symbols but the ink just seemed old. As she came to the page she read all the name quickly and carefully as she just nodded. She either had the stuff or new where to find it.

"I can help. I won't give all of it to you now, but I'll give you the first few parts and a place where you can find part 58." Alphys explained as she grabbed a pen from the desk and scribbled the address. Once she was done with that she went down to her lab to get some of the items needed. After a long ten minutes, she came back with a few parts in her arms they were all abstract shapes and they looked just like the blue prints. Red went to grab the book from the table but a pot of lightning came flying in front of his hand.

"Hey! what's your deal!?" Red yelled as he looked over to Alphys who had a scroll on her face.

"What do the symbols mean, Sans?" Alphys asked in a dark voice that sent a shiver down his spin. His luck was running out.

"I don't know!" Red replied as he tried to reach again but another bolt blocked the way.

"Sans don't think I'm stupid, that's clearly not old enough to be from the true lab. Now tell me what they are." Red felt a burning rage light up his eye. Alphys was trying to bring up his past that everyone forgot, and the one little hint out of all the fingers pointing to him she nags about. Reds magic grew stronger and stronger as his face went dark, Alphys started to sweat regretting her choice.

"Alphys move it away and a won k." Red threatened as the bolt moved out of the way. Red grabbed the book and took the stuff and left, his eye still glowing in rage as he stomped out. The monster all just looked at him in total fear. No one dared to take a breath as all eyes were on Red. The only sound filling the noise was the gurgling fizz of the laver below.

Once Red left Hotlands and turned a corner not to be seen, he teleported down to the basement and sat all the stuff down but the book. Red kept it close to him as he teleported onto the couch face planting on the pillows. Red buried his face in and started to scream, loud and hard to let out his anger, the pillows were think enough to muffle the entire scream.

Feeling the release of energy Red removed his head and sighed. He got out his phone to check the time again. It was 5:20 pm and Red new he was not gonna sleep for awhile after what happen so he just decided to read his father's old journal he gave sans when he first started working with him. Back when Papyrus was so innocent he hugged to snowman from the forest every day. The thought made sans chuckle as he flipped through the book till it came to the one entry that sent shivers down his spine entry number 17.

Red read it not really knowing why, for memory's? Plusher? For the sake of it? Who knows? As Read started to read the text he felt the room get colder. Was it a leak, or a presence. Red chuckled at that thought was he read. 'Entry number 17: Dark Darker Yet Darker. The Darkness Keeps Growing. The Shadows Cutting Deeper. Photon Readings Negative. This Next Experiment Seems Very, Very, Interesting... What Do You Two Think?' Red closed the book but kept a phangle in to mark the page. Memories of that day flooded into his head. That was the day he disappeared from existence, the day Alphys snapped, the as he became weak.

Red removed his phangle and slipped the book in his pocket as he laid on the couch more as he just looked at the roof letting his mind run free. Till a wired voice filled his mind.

"Yyyyyo-o-ou d-d-d-don't ddddDDDDddissssapoint me SSSSSSsssssaaa- a-a-aannnnNNNSSSsss" the voice was too recognisable, a deep strong but soft voice. Red sat up fast as he clenched his skull and shock his head. Breathing hitched eye glowing bright all around him. "Ddd-d-d-dddooOOOoon't T-t-tell mmMMMMMmmmmMmeeeEEe y-y-yyyourrr h-h-h-having s-S-soun-d ttt-tthoo-o-o-ugggGGhhHHHttttTTTSSSs."

Static filled Red brain as loud beeping was heard, muffled cries and scream echoed there were alarms. It was getting louder and louder! Till. It stopped, Red woke up he was still on the couch his magic almost completely gone. He was drained. Red slowly pulled out his phone for the time, it was 10:40. He had a panic for around five hours and no one noticed. Well Papyrus probably just didn't care, and well blue still needed rest guess it wasn't their fault.

Red grabbed the blanked he folded over the couch as laid it over himself but the chill seemed to have left. Red was still shaken so he just curled himself up but not sleeping not tonight. Not after that little episode. He just laid their staring up at the roof, as his mind went blank.

 **Well everyone this is your Christmas peasant from me! I got this done early because I'm busy till after the new year with family coming down but after new year I'll be back up and running (well more fast walking) BUT STILL! This took a lot of thinking so I hope you like it (I realised I have been an ass hole to UF Papyrus. Oh well.) Have a very merry Christmas and a happy sappy new year!**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	14. Chapter 14 little games

**I'm alive biggest plot twist ever! (Well if you checked my other stories you would see I wrote a cute undertale one shot with some help from someone amazing)**

Blue awoke with a hazed vision as all he could see was white. He sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes to lose the feel of drowsiness. Once he felt more awake he looked around to find himself still in reds room. Letting out a sigh he pulled the blanket off himself to walk down stairs.

He took a large breath of air as he pushed himself off the bed slowly as he pulled himself up. He could stand, that was a start but walking… that was a challenge. Not feeling up for it Blue tried to teleport down stairs.

Blue went flying onto the couch, it would normal be ok but another certain skeleton was laying there staring at the roof. Crashing on red, blue was kicked and went toppling onto the floor.

"Oh shout blue, it was you are you ok?" Red asked feeling nerved and drowsy as he scrambled to his double ganger who started who sat up.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess." Blue replied rubbing his head.

"Ok good know one question, why didn't you use the stairs!?" Red yelled as he pointed over to the staircase to the right of Blue. Blue just groaned as he flopped on the ground again. "Ok so is that an, I'm too lazy? Or an, I don't wanna?" Red asked as he stood over blue who just groaned again but this time with a small smile.

"Ok it's a both." Red joked as he held out a hand. Blue took it as he was pulled onto his feet the carried back onto the couch which he groaned about not wanting to be carried any more. "Look if you can wall at least 12 step without falling flat on your ass, call me, k?" Red snickered as blue grumbled under his breath.

Before the drowsy skeleton had time to think a bag flew at his face as red sat back down next to blue. As the other open the bag to the cinnamon bun Red slouched himself on the couch as he tried to hall asleep as blue too a bit of the cinnamon bun. After a while Blue finally broke the silence between the two.

"So what did you write on my skull anyways?" the skeleton asked as he turned his attention to a drowsy Red who just snorted at the question. He asked 'what did you write on my skull' after having a full on melt down that same day.

"well I gave you cat whiskers but you rubbed them off, a moustache, nerdy looking glasses and I writ # 1 most annoying monster on your skull." Red said through some chuckles as he sat up. Blue just rolled his eyes as he finished up the cinnamon bun.

"So what are we doing today?" Blue asked in a lazy tone. As the leaned over the side of the couch.

"Two things, one we are gonna get you walking and two we are gonna go pick up some items for the machine." Red explained as he let out a yawn. He trailed off in thought he felt as if something wasn't right like doing his was wrong. But… how?

Red noticed blue thinking in his own world and used his time to see how his cloths were doing, they should be dry by now right? As Red walked off to go check Blue started to mutter to himself.

Something's not right… there is something wrong… but what?" Blue asked himself as he closed his eyed to think harder. After a good 3 minutes Red walked back into the room with Blues old cloths sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Blue your cloths are dry." Red stated as he through the hoodie shirt and shorts as the other skeleton who was lost in thought as he jolted a bit.

"Huh smells better than anything I have since I got here." Blue joked as he pulled the clothing off to glare at Red. Red only chuckled as he sat back down on the couch.

"You think you can make it up stairs without be being your knight in shining armour? Red teased as blue got flustered for the first real time since he got here, and Red liked it.

"No I think I can do it." Blue almost choked out if it wasn't that's to his calm personality Red as about to say another smart ass response before Blue teleported away with the sound of another thump coming from upstairs. Red only chuckled as he took out the journal from last night as he read over the address.

Till out of the corner of his eye he spotted Blues white shirt still sitting halfway off the couch. An evil grin grew on his face as he put the book back in his pocket as he reached over to the shirt and folded it up and shoved it in the couch. And, perfect timing, Blue yelled out.

"Red where the hell is my shirt!?" He asked as he wobbled out of the room.

"Oh would you look at that, you can walk." Red joked as he raised en eye Brow? (You know what I mean.)

"Yeah like three steps." Blue added as he finally made it to the railing where he supported his weight with shake legs. Red chuckled at the others attempted to stand as Red felt like taking it a step further.

"Yeah I got you shirt but I won't give it to you till you make it right here in front of me without magic." Red explained bluntly as Blue had a shocked and horrified look on his face.

Blue knew he wouldn't win unless he played Reds game, but luckily he didn't say anything about using the railing. Feeling a glitter of hope in his eyes as he waddled over to the full weight on the railing.

It wasn't till he got to the front of the stairs when his hope shattered into even smaller pieces of glitter, but his would be better than getting sick again.

Then an idea struck him, he didn't say he had to walk down stairs either. Blue sat down on the top step as he started to slide down the steps like he did with Papyrus when he was little. The crazy little mind of his finally came in handy!

Reaching the second last step Blue used his feet to stop his self with no real trouble at all as he looked over to red was now reading and interesting book. Maybe he had the same book at home? Who the really knows. But as he looked as his counterpart he realised something heart breaking.

He was a good meter and a half of nothing but floor away. Blue groaned he knew there was no denying it. He was gonna fall flat on his butt.

 **Ok I'm sorry this was short and I have been gone a little while I was seeing some really old friends and I catching up on some well needed sleep so if you will let me, I'm gonna go to sleep watching wired YouTube videos. BTW I not letting this story go just yet because it's gonna get interesting! I'm just gonna ask should I have Blue x Red or no? Right now I'm just teasing the idea. XP**

 **The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap**


	15. Chapter 15 its ending

**Sorry any/ all readers but I think I'm going to end this story. I'm getting out of the undertale fan-dom and moving over to the next. I'm really sorry for the disappointment but schools is tiring me out and I have trouble to find motivation to my writing so I'm really sorry. But I felt as the fact that was my first even real story I'm proud even if it will never be complete…**

 **If you all want I can wright down what I wanted to happen next, or I can leave it to you with all your reader brains, but I never asked this thinking it was old but I just needed some positive feedback and I might have kept writing but after the holidays making me lazy, and a lot of computer problems I came back to nothing new.**

 **I'm not leaving this website or stopping writing fan fics but this one at a full end. I hope you understand. The one and only:**

 **Plushytrap.**


	16. Chapter 16 its coming back?

**Hello everyone its plushytrap! I know its been years but I came back to this story and realized I had a good thing going it's not the best written but it's a great story that me and my friend loved so I'm thinking…**

 **Should I continue writing this story or leave it as a time capsule I would really like to know**


End file.
